Dreamboat To Reality
by Forgotten Beauty
Summary: ON HOLD! AU. This is a TrunksPan fic. Of course, it's basically all I write, but still. Trunks is the prince Pan the worker. A fight in a coffee shop. A classic romance. And the strangest dream. It won't be what you expect.
1. A Normal Day

A/N: Well, I'm sure no one really cares that I'm writing this, but it's a new story I have. I've had this idea for awhile, but never really had the time to write it; I was writing two other stories, one of which I took off because I couldn't finish it. Anyways, now that I've written a nice long author's note on with the story! By the way, this IS an AU on the planet being Vegetasei. I've never written an Au, so bear with me, it shouldn't be too bad! Oh, everything is normal, or as normal as it is in the series. Pan IS a half saiyan. If you use the punnet square then you would get her turning out to be a half saiyan, so that's what I'm going by. Sorry if you wanted it different!  
  
Disclaimer: This will probably be the only one I put in here, so her it goes: I DON'T own DB or anything to do with it.  
  
The long-haired beauty turned from the wall of her room and faced the man next to her. He was everything she desired, well besides him being arrogant, uncaring, stupid, well maybe not stupid, but the others seemed quite true. He might be the king of this planet, but was you got passed that rich exterior it was shit!  
  
Vegeta smirked as he opened his eyes, startling his wife into falling off the bed. He rolled over to the edge of the bed to make sure Bulma could see him smirking at her, not really, but that's what he wanted to think. Actually, if it hadn't been for this woman, he would have done that to his wife and then walked off and allowed her to regain her composure by herself. He reached down with one hand and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her frail body up into the bed once again. She smiled at him and he was tempted to return her smile, yet managed to refrain at the last minute.  
  
"Thank you!" Bulma said, kissing Vegeta firmly on the mouth. Vegeta smirked, ruining the kiss, but neither minded. Kissing wasn't the best part of their relationship. "I'm going to go shower; I feel dirty." Yes, this was the best part of their relationship, being able to talk. Hah! As if, the best part was the.....  
  
"Bulma, why are you smiling? It's just a shower." Vegeta interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking of a new invention. I'll tell you about it later, after I work out the details, okay?" Bulma flashed a quick smile and jumped from the bed and into the bathroom.  
  
Pan was happy, she had her man, she had money, fame, and everything she could possibly want. She had a child to remember her husband by if he were to die in one of the many conquerings.  
  
This was everything! Her life was perfect and nothing could change that. She smiled to herself as she felt two firm arms wrap around her waist and slowly turn her around in his arms. She breathed in his scent, it was so sweet. Her eyes shut automatically as his lips closed over hers.  
  
"Trunks...." Pan whispered, breathing heavily.  
  
"PAN! Pan, wake up! You're dreaming again! Please, I don't want to hear anymore, how disgusting!" Kantannoyume (vain dream of wealth and splendor) yelled at Pan.  
  
Pan pulled herself from the hardwood desk, watching as the drool spread over the desk in a small pool was separated from its source. "Jeez, Kantannoyume Sakayume (a dream which is contradicted by reality), can't you let anyone dream in peace?!"  
  
"Well, normally I would, but a) we're at work b) when you're moaning and whispering the prince's name, it has to stop and c) I needed you to help me fix this problem on the computer. It's stalling again. Oh and by the way, you've got a bit of drool on your cheek and also on your desk." Kantannoyume finished before returning to her desk.  
  
"You say it's stalling again? Hmmm.... My father always said the first thing to try was to....."  
  
"Oh! Your father? He's so dreamy; I do think he's quite yummy and so powerful! WOW! I could dream of him all day long and never tire of him. If only he could return my love!"  
  
Pan smiled down at her friend. "Why can't you be normal like the rest of this planet and have a crush on the prince?"  
  
"Because the prince just isn't good enough for me and he's not caring anyways; who could love him?" She began to lose herself in the questioning.  
  
"Lots of people could easily love him. I do agree with you that he's not suitable for any type of marriage, but he's still handsome!"  
  
Kantannoyume grinned at the dreamy smile plastered on Pan's face and decided to let her finish the dream unless she started to drool. She was near her desk anyway!  
  
Trunks strode from his room with all the grace needed of a prince, but the elegance wasn't there. The maids he passed all fainted as he walked by and yet the prince had a huge smile on his face; he was happy at this. It just helped him to be reassured that he was the best-looking around and this plan hadn't failed him yet.  
  
He turned a corner and ran smack into Bulma, the queen and his dear beloved mother. She took one good look at him and he had to sit there while she probed him with her evil. What was she doing anyways? "Aren't I entitled to my privacy, mother?" Trunks questioned with a hint of scorn.  
  
"Of course you are...... not!" Bulma began laughing; her husband was just too good to her. What other woman would laugh openly at their stupid son? "When you're wearing a pair of navy blue satin boxers and nothing else with your hair completely rumpled and yet somehow decent, I want to know what you were doing last night." Bulma explained herself, continuing her probing with a finger to his chest.  
  
Trunks growled low, but answered her question because he could sense his father coming along fast and wanted to get out of there. "I was out partying until late and I just hopped into bed and I was too tired to get dressed this morning." Trunks said a bit too quickly before rushing off in the direction he had come from.  
  
Vegeta appeared from around the corner and Bulma smiled to him. "What took you so long? Have a bit of trouble rising?"  
  
Vegeta smirked at his wife, "I would think you'd be the one, if either of us, to be having problems rising. After all, you are just human."  
  
She smiled back mockingly at her husband and the turned around quickly and followed after Trunks. He smiled; she had walked off exactly as his son had, except she was probably more angry than afraid. Afraid? Why would a Saiyan be afraid? They should be ruthless and uncaring and brave. It seemed his son needed to work on the braveness. Vegeta began to follow after his wife.  
  
At Breakfast:  
  
Bulma walked in next to Vegeta, her arm wrapped in his. She smiled at her son. It's a good thing he decided to put on some more clothes. We have maids faint at the sight of him clothed; if he were just in his boxers they'd probably go into a coma, or something along those line.  
  
Vegeta glanced at his wife, she was giggling quietly into his arms. It was quite an odd sensation actually, not that he wasn't used to this. For whatever odd reason, she seemed to find something funny about everything that happened. He didn't understand her laughter; there wasn't anything funny about this. His son was sitting peacefully, gazing at some old picture, but Vegeta assumed he wasn't actually looking at, or smiling about, the picture. His wonderful, elegant, beautiful daughter was sitting much the same as Trunks was, except she was looking more towards Bulma and himself. He saw the quick movement from Bra as she nudged her brother, awaking him from his dream world; to this he frowned, but sat up.  
  
Vegeta walked Bulma over to her seat and pulled back the chair, allowing her to seat herself before pushing it back in. He then proceeded to his seat. As soon as he had sat down, a flurry of maids came out through two large oak doors and began to serve the royal family their breakfast.  
  
When the food had graced the table, hands were quickly moving to get at the food, but it never looked as if they were gobbling. The maids smiled to themselves as they stared at the royal family. After all, not everyone was lucky enough to see the royal family and those who did were esteemed if they saw them for the hour that those maids did.  
  
"Look at the prince, isn't he dreamy? Some of the other maids said they saw him in his boxers this morning. Oh if only we were so lucky, of course those maids had to be sent home because they weren't feeling quite right. Yet, I would still rather be in a coma than miss a chance like that!" The maids whispered amongst themselves as Bulma had permitted them to do so. It aggravated Vegeta to allow such mischief, but he didn't really want to sleep on the small love seat in their bedroom.  
  
Trunks smiled to himself as he listened to the maids. He did love the way they talked every morning! "Well, this is very good! Bra how was your night" Trunks questioned his little sister.  
  
Bra blushed furiously, but quickly concealed her emotions, giving her brother a sly smile in reply. This made trunks and Vegeta both from, neither was happy with that; they were very protective of her after all. Bra stared at her food as it was slid from one side of her plate to the other.  
  
"Ms. Bra, is the food not to your liking?" A maid asked, quickly upon her mistress's distress.  
  
Bra gave a fake smile to the woman and replied, "No, I was just thinking." She turned back towards the others and began talking to Bulma as the maid returned to her position, "Mom, I was wondering if I could go into town and get some new clothes. One of my friends is having a sleepover and I wanted to have new pjs and stuff for the occasion."  
  
"Dear, you know I'd love to give you all the money in the world, but unless you can get your father to agree, then you can't have money. As to the sleepover, I don't mind you going, nor to town, but you need to have Trunks or one of the bodyguards go with you. Okay?" Bulma nudged her husband, with a quick glance before she returned to quietly eating her food.  
  
Vegeta growled, as if he wanted his daughter going into that filthy town where all the men could do was stare or make obscene gestures, but if Trunks was there then it probably wouldn't happen. "Only if Trunks goes, otherwise you can't go into town. It can't be any other person. I don't trust any of the bodyguards to protect you outside the castle. As for the money, you can have some; you know my pin."  
  
Bra smiled at her father and quickly jumped up from her seat and ran around to hug him. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek before he growled and she returned to her seat. Trunks stared in shock at all the proceedings. It was amazing how she did that!  
  
"Dad, can I have some cash to get a couple new shirts for a concert that I've wanted to go to. The concert is free, but I want to look great for this." A concert? Is that all you can come up with? Trunks frowned at his own inability to think. Just wait, he though to himself, father won't give me a thing and he'll say 'can't you get a job, or something like all the peasants do?'  
  
Vegeta smirked at his son. "You know the answer; get a job, or every fifteen minutes is a hundred." He watched as Trunks' frown deepened.  
  
"See you in fifteen minutes in the West Wing on the fourth floor." Trunks said hurriedly before rising, "Please excuse me, father, mother, dear sister." After all formalities had been met Trunks walked from the dining room and quickly into his room.  
  
A/N: That's all for now. Sorry about the first part, but I figured I'd try to fool y'all. Did it work? You know how you can tell me? By reviewing! While telling me that, you could also make any suggestions and tell me what you thought! Yup yup! Thanks for reading.  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	2. To The Mall

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoy. I don't really have anything to say, so enjoy! And thanks to my first reviewer: Areiko! I love you now! Lol. Sorry. cough cough  
  
Pan turned towards Kantannoyume, "Want some coffee? I'm going to go get some from that one little shop in the mall."  
  
"Sure. I'll have a latte and a sticky bun. K? But you better hurry; we've got a lot of work to finish up today." She replied, returning to her work with a small frown.  
  
Pan smiled at her friend, grabbed her coat and purse and headed out of the small office. The ride to the mall was a short one, but Pan decided to take her car anyways. After all, she had spent most of her salary for that month on it; she should use it. As the large building loomed up on Pan's right, she heard her stomach growl. There it was. Pan thought as she stared. She could smell the wonderful scents arising from the coffee shop and other stores. Of course all the other people on this planet who had inherited the saiyan blood could, so she didn't feel too special. Not to mention, she wasn't even full saiyan; her mother was a human and her father a half saiyan as well.  
  
Pan hopped from the car and walked quickly towards the entrance to the mall where she'd soon find that cute little shop that would relieve her hunger. As she walked through the small glass door, she smiled in relief as even the smells began to soothe her hunger.  
  
"I love this little place!" Pan said to herself with a sigh. She got into the line and awaited her turn.  
  
After about twenty minutes of waiting she was almost to the front. She stepped out of the line and grabbed two coffee stirrers, napkins, coffee lids, and a straw for herself. When she slipped back in, the trouble began. Pan hadn't bothered to look behind her at all the people; she knew they were there. Why should she bother to look at them?  
  
"Excuse me." A man behind her began; she ignored him, there were too many weirdoes out there that she wasn't powerful enough to beat, but he did have a nice voice. "Mrs. You just cut me in line."  
  
Pan's eyes widened in shock at the prospect this man was suggesting. How could he even think of accusing her of that? She had waited here longer than he had and she wasn't about to go to the back of the line and wait another thirty minutes; she stood right where she was, ignoring the man.  
  
Pan heard the man once again; this time he was clearing his throat. The man placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to get her attention, but all Pan could think about was the feeling his hand gave her. It was as if she recognized this man. He was warm and it felt right to have his hand there. Pan quickly shook off those thoughts and, in the process, the hand.  
  
"Mrs. You really did cut me in line. It's not right for you to cut all these other people that were here before you." The man's voice really was handsome sounding, but knowing her luck it was just another loser.  
  
Pan snorted, "I didn't cut anyone. You're just trying to start trouble. Why don't you go away?"  
  
Pan heard many gasps of shock and startled whispering after her last comment. What was going on? It's not like this was that exciting. Maybe they're afraid we're going to start a fight. As if; I wouldn't last. She listened in on the whispers; hoping to find out something of use.  
  
".the prince..." She heard from somewhere then her attention was distracted. "Is that woman insane defying..." "What does she think she's doing; when King Vegeta finds out...?" Pan's attention snapped. These people think I'm insane, they should listen to themselves. Pan shrugged and took a step forward.  
  
A firm hand gripped her shoulder, turning her around to face the man who had been terrorizing her. Pan closed her eyes and pretended like nothing was happening; maybe she was just imagining things again. After all she seemed to do that a lot when she was bored. She began to think up different songs and sing them in her mind. She hoped by the time she finished her long list of memorized songs she'd be through with this.  
  
Pan lost all track of time and what was going on. For whatever reason she began thinking she was back home in her room with the stereo on high and sitting at her computer and this man was no longer there. Yet when she heard a giggle from somewhere she popped out of her little world and looked around. Why was there a giggle in her room? She looked around and remembered what was going on. Oh, but why is someone laughing? Then her eyes struck on a blue-haired beauty that seemed to be in a fit of laughter. If it weren't for the fact that she was in public and wearing the shortest skirt in history, pan was sure she'd be on the ground rolling around. Also those three inch heels probably played a large part in the problem too.  
  
After she had gotten over her laughter, the woman looked up and Pan's eyes went wide once more. Princess? Why would she be here? Was she the one that had been talking to her? That would explain the prince and why the king would be mad, but why would she sound like a man. No, it couldn't be her. Pan continued her search, but never once bothered to look right in front of herself. She looked all around, the rest of these people were just everyday; there wasn't a thing special about them. Which man was it that had been talking to her? Suddenly Pan remembered the hand on her shoulder; was it still there? No, it was gone, but the man wasn't. She stared at his shoes. How could he afford those; they looked so beautiful. Of course only women could find a shoe beautiful, but what would he be doing in such nice shoes? Pan slowly began looking up towards the man. She watched his brown slacks go by then she hit the bottom of his pink dress shirt with pearl snap buttons. Maybe he's gay? Pan thought, why else would he be wearing such nice stuff. That doesn't explain where he gets the money from, though. Then she struck gold when all the answers came pouring through her. Lavender hair, blue eyes, fancy clothes, handsome; it was him! The man every woman in the world desired, well maybe not his mother or the princess, but everyone else wanted him.  
  
Pan grabbed a hold of herself before she leaped on the prince. She just smiled at him and was graced with a smile back. "Ummm..... yeah!" Pan laughed. "Sorry, but I really hadn't cut! All I did was step out of the line to get some stuff for my coffee." Pan said, holding up the items as proof. "See? Really, I've been sitting here for the last thirty minutes waiting; I'm not about to go to the end of line and wait another hour to get my food. If you don't believe my story, then too bad." Had she just said that to the prince? My god; I'm going to go to jail! I'm going to die a slow miserable death and nothing anyone does can change that.  
  
The whispering and gasping began all over again, until a bright voice rand through them; everyone was silenced. "Well, I think we have a winner!" The woman said. "You must be really brave to do that to a royal, either that or stupid. What other kind of idiot would say something like that to my brother. Well, hurry up and buy your stuff after all it's your turn." Pan sighed in relief. She definitely was the idiot, not brave.  
  
"Uh. Thanks, I think." Pan said, turning to the man and beginning her order. "I'll have two large sticky buns, two large coffees, and a small orange juice." Pan turned back to the prince and princess and smiled.  
  
Trunks could only stare. What was going on? A mere woman, not even his mother or sister, had defied him and all his sister could do was laugh and proclaim her the victor? He was ashamed. "How can you do this Bra?" trunks asked, his face going red with embarrassment and anger. "Are you really going to let someone embarrass the family? Not to mention she defied me. Father and I are supposed to have a hold on this planet; not let every little peasant girl take over!"  
  
"You know Trunks, you're really making yourself look like an ass! Who's embarrassing the family now? Hmm? At least that woman has enough pride to stand up for what's right!" Bra paused and giggled, "Wow! Did that sound as cheesy to you as it did to me?"  
  
Trunks could only stare at his little sister; she was odd. He tuned out all the hurried voices that assured Bra it wasn't that bad. Trunks began thinking over what had happened. He had been nice and she had ignored him. He'd turned her around and she ignored him. She really was very stubborn. And pretty, with that beautiful hair and she looked quite nice dressed up. Maybe he should get her name. Worry her a bit when really what he wanted was to get her.  
  
"Holy shit! Did I just think what I thought I thought?" Trunks gasped, "Did I just say that out loud?" He groaned and placed his hands over his face. "This is not my day." He whispered to himself. "First that woman now these thoughts and I haven't even gotten to get my coffee and even after I do I'll have to spend the day shopping. What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Bra stared at her brother; he seemed to be mumbling something, but what was it? Something about a bad day. And what was that comment earlier, 'Holy shit! Did I just think what I thought I thought.' What was that supposed to mean? "Hey, Trunks? Vegetasei to Trunks!"  
  
"Hunhh?" Trunks questioned. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Uh, yeah! Trunks, what was your comment earlier about? You said something about thinking thoughts and wondering if that's really what you'd thought. What were you thinking about?" Bra asked, nudging her brother in hopes of finding out something to black mail him with.  
  
"Nothing. Just order what you want. I'll have an extra large coffee." The man nodded and looked to Bra for her order.  
  
Trunks looked around, where was that woman? Had she left already? No, she was right there; he had to get to her. He quickly walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, but when the person turned around he saw a big hairy face. Trunks screamed and ran from the coffee shop.  
  
"Ohmygodohmygod! That must have been the scariest sight in the world." Trunks fell down the wall he was leaning against and put his face in his hands once more. A few seconds later he heard the clunk of Bra's shoes and looked up. She was leaning over him with a large cup of coffee. Trunks grabbed at the cup and began to smell it. Aroma therapy would do him some good. It had to.  
  
"Trunks, are you okay? You don't look so good." Bra asked, genuinely concerned. If trunks wasn't feeling well than that meant no more shopping and no one to carry her bags around. Both were horrible prospects! Bra shuddered.  
  
"I'm fine just a bit scared. I saw some woman with the hairiest face ever! She looked like those furry monkeys we keep." Trunks said with a shudder and a large gulp of the coffee.  
  
Bra began laughing, "Really? How funny! But if you're okay then, LET'S GET SHOPPING!" Bra exclaimed with a whoop.  
  
Trunks groaned, but managed to pull himself up and follow after Bra like a lost puppy. Maybe Bra would help him find something new.  
  
Pan slipped back into her car and drove off quickly. "Oh my god! I just saw the prince up close and personal. He even touched my shoulder!" pan took a deep breath. "Calm, calm. Must stay calm, or risk crashing the car." Pan breathed in and out then after regaining her calm, turned on the radio.  
  
Pan hopped out of her car and began running up the steps to her office two at a time. The elevator would take too long and plus she needed to burn off a little energy; especially after all that excitement. When she opened the door she was greeted with a large smile from Kantannoyume who quickly grabbed at her food and returned to the computer to gobble it down.  
  
"A thanks would be nice, ya know?" Pan said as she put down her food on the desk and turned back towards the woman sharing her office. "And the prince thought I was rude!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kantannoyume asked, turning from her food.  
  
Pan slipped into the story easily, after all it wasn't hard to remember something that exciting especially not with a man so hot! He was incredible and the princess had seemed quite nice. What other royal would let her off the hook so easily? She smiled and took a bite of her sticky bun before continuing the story.  
  
Ten minutes later the food was gone and the story was over. The two smiled at each other before being forced to go back to work. Pan put the latest cd they had been given into the drive and opened up the game. She loved this job! She got to play games all day long, well not when she found something wrong with the game, then she had to fix it, but besides that she just played games.  
  
"Hey, Yume!" Pan yelled when the clock struck twelve. "Look there's naked women running across the screen! Oh my god! How awesome. Do you think it's supposed to be on there?" Pan asked Yume. (A/N: Yume is Kantannoyume; I'm just tired of writing all that. Sorry!)  
  
"Probably, I say you not change that, but leave it as is and keep the rating for everyone. I wonder how many little boys will like the game after this." Yume said, laughing.  
  
Pan stared at her friend, but decided to go along with the plan, after all how many times did you get to fool people? Well, never mind that question. "By the way, it's your turn to get the food. I want burgers, got it?" Pan asked, poking Yume.  
  
Yume laughed and nodded. "I'll go get the food, but only because I know you're a lazy bum."  
  
"I'm a lazy bum?! What? How is that.....? Hey! You're just trying to get me ranting and raving again. I went and got breakfast so you get lunch, it has nothing to do with being lazy!" Pan yelled at her friend.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure; that's what they all say!" Yume laughed as she walked out the door.  
  
"Yume, you forgot your purse again!" Pan yelled at the door. She watched as Yume ran back in, grabbed her purse and left once more. "You might want your wallet as well!" Pan giggled as an exasperated Yume came back in and snatched the wallet from pan's hand.  
  
"Anything else of mine you've taken?" She asked, glaring daggers at Pan.  
  
"Ummm...yeah. Here's your cash and keys." Pan said, handing over the two items.  
  
Yume nodded curtly and walked out. "Bye Yume!"  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if that helped any of y'all to get an idea of where this is going, but I do hope you enjoyed it anyway. By the way, there isn't a set time for each update; they'll be random. So, just try to be happy! Anyways, please review, I'd be really grateful! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	3. Finding Her

A/N: Hello! How's everyone been? Good. That's always nice to hear. I only hope that since you all are well that that means you'll have the energy to review my story as to this point when you finish reading. Anyways, onward to battle! Don't expect too many updates because I start band camp tomorrow (Tuesday) so I have basically signed away my life. Not that I really ever had one, but you get the point. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have yet to get my hands on any anime rights. Sorry!

Trunks paced his room. There has to be a way to find her. She can't just disappear and it's not like I don't have the technology, resources, and losers running around to get her. If only he knew more about her. All he knew was she had silky black hair, beautiful brown eyes and a smile that made her seem naïve, not that he minded that. It wasn't that he wanted to take advantage of her; she seemed too headstrong to allow something like that to happen.

"Trunks, why are you pacing? You're making the room shake and I can hear it from my wing. It's extremely ANNOYING!" Bra exclaimed from the doorway she was leaning upon.

"What? Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there. What did you need?" Trunks stopped his pacing and stared blankly at his sister.

"Uhhhh.... Oh... yeah! I was just wondering why it was necessary for you to create an earthquake and ruin the house and all my brand new clothes." Bra said, going from confused to pissed off in 2.5 seconds.

Trunks smiled nervously and tried waving off Bra, but it didn't seem that she wanted to budge. He knew she was looking for an answer, but what could he come up with? He couldn't just tell her the truth. She'd laugh until sweet death do us part. Which wouldn't be too bad; the death part, not the laughing. Trunks quickly explained to his less quick half. Hmmm........ I got it! "I was just trying to find that chick in the store!" Wait, wasn't that what I was trying to keep from saying? "God dammit! What I meant to say was......" What is that sound I hear, is that giggling? Trunks turned horrified from his position facing the window to stare at the tanned form in front of him. The long hair spiked up to resemble a large black flame could only mean one person. Trunks cringed. No! Not him; anyone, but him! Wait..... why is he laughing? He never laughs. There's definitely something wrong!

"Hahahahahahaha! You're an idiot! Is this sad or what? My son, the prince of all saiyans, is stooping to the level of trying to find someone he met in a coffee shop? Let me guess.... Hmmm. She defied you in front of the whole crowd and then tried to act as if nothing had happened? Hahahaha!" Vegeta was completely out of character, how could he not be when his son acted almost the exact same way he had when he'd first fallen in love? "So what does this wonderful woman look like? She must be one hell of a woman to catch your attention as none of the others we've brought in have."

"She's really nothing special. Wait! How did you know what had happened?" Trunks stopped and began to ponder the thought. "No one reported anything as far as I knew. Hmmmm......"

"Let's just call it a father's intuition. Okay?" Trunks gaped at him, but Vegeta chose to ignore him as he continued on. "By the way if you know what shop it was in then why don't you just demand to see the tapes they always have running in the stores?"

Trunks' jaw dropped even further, if that was even possible. "Why didn't I think of that? Hmmm...... I really ought to use my brain a bit more. I bet you it's because Bra was with me. Yeah! That's it. Her ways corrupted my mind and it shut down because it couldn't deal with the lack of intelligence emanating from her." Trunks smiled to himself. "Hey Bra, you want to go to the mall?"

Bra smiled and nodded her head then was just as quickly gone. Trunks allowed his father to leave before putting on a fresh outfit and a bit more cologne, just in case he ran into her; he didn't want to look bad.

2 hours later at the coffee shop:

"What do you mean 'the tapes have been recorded over?' That's not possible, is it Bra? Don't they have to keep the tapes for a certain amount of days?" Trunks asked desperately.

"Only if there was some kind of accident or a robbery for evidence, but besides that they can do whatever they want with the tapes afterwards including recording over them." Bra smiled smugly at her skill of reciting the laws. It was quite wonderful being able to prove her brother wrong. It was probably his stupidity 'emanating' from himself that caused his brain to shut down. She laughed slightly before quickly covering it up with long practiced ease.

"From now on all tapes must be kept for a week before being done away with. No matter what!" Trunks yelled fiercely before stomping off out the door. "This is crap! How am I going to find her now? What can I do besides hope that I run into her again? Maybe if I came here every day and waited to see if she would come by? Do I have that much time?"

Bra snuck up behind Trunks as he pondered his next move and quickly placed her hand on his sides and began to tickle him. Trunks squirmed and giggled as he tried to free himself from her grasp. After about three minutes of straight giggling Trunks collapsed from lack of air. "Finally! It took him long enough. Now to find someone to carry him back. After all, it's not proper for a young lady to do something such as this." Bra giggled and began to scan the crowd. When a fit young man walked by she quickly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him out of his daze.

"Hmm..? Oh yes, can I help you, princess?" The man asked, giving her an interested look.

"Yes you can, sir. Could you please help me? My brother fainted and I need a bit of help carrying him back home." Bra smiled sheepishly and pretended to be weak and innocent which easily fooled the man. "Men are such idiots." She mumbled to herself as she flew quietly behind the man.

Pan paced her bedroom; she couldn't believe she'd met the prince. He probably thought she was an arrogant nobody. Which was probably true, but she didn't want him thinking that. After all he was very nice looking and handsome, not to mention rich. Not that she cared. Ha! Of course she cared.

"Ring ring!" Pan jumped as her cell phone rang. She leaped from her bed to her desk and picked it up, flipping open the cover in the process. "Hello?" Pan asked the person on the other line.

"Pan?" The man asked.

"Yeah dad? It's me." Pan replied.

"Are you doing anything today? Because if you're not then I thought maybe we could meet for dinner and catch up on some things. Maybe you could tell me about work and what not."

"Sure. That sounds good. I'm not doing anything. Is mom coming? And where would we be going so I know how to dress?" Pan questioned as she walked over to her closet and began looking at the clothes she could wear.

"That's good. Your mother can't make it. She has a meeting with a client on the east side of town. Ummmm......... try not to be too surprised, but I have reservations for two at Shanalia."

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! What to wear?" Pan screamed as she threw down the possible clothes she'd had out. "Dad, I love you! But I have to go because I'm gonna get new clothes and get my hair done. So I'll see you when?"

"6:30. I love you. See you then. Bye!" Gohan said.

"Bye daddy! I love you too!" Pan hung up the phone and threw it in her purse before running out the door with purse in hand.

Shopping:

Pan twirled in the brand new dress the woman had shown to her. It fit perfectly and was very nice looking, "Do you like it?" The sales woman asked from behind her as Pan stared at the dress in the mirror.

"Yes. How much is it?" Pan asked, already dreading the words to come from her mouth. Pan took one last look at the dress before getting ready to sulk back into the dressing room and remove the dress slowly and stare at it in all it's glory as it rested on the hanger,

"It's only 1300. Not that much of a price to pay for something that lovely, especially since it fits you so well."

Pan nodded her head. "You're right it's not that much of a price to pay, but I just don't have that kind of money. I'm sorry, it's quite a beautiful dress and I would love it..... but..."

Pan was quickly cut off by a young woman's voice. "Ma'am, that's quite a lovely dress you have there. May I see it?" Pan turned to face the woman she had seen in the mirror. She was as lovely as the mirror had shown her. Yes, she was most certainly the princess. It was funny how she just kept running into the royal family. "Yes, this dress was made for you, but you say you don't have the money? It must cost a fortune."

Pan replied, "Yes, 1300." Not that that's probably anything to you. Pan thought to herself.

"Wow! I'll pay for it. If I as stuck in a position like this I would wish for someone to help me pay for it. So I figure I should help out." Bra answered the unasked question ringing throw Pan's body.

"Th-thank you." Pan replied. She slipped back into the dressing room unnoticed as the sales woman and princess went to work out the purchasing of the dress. "I can't believe this is happening to me! Why would the princess offer to buy such an expensive dress to a complete stranger. Well, not a complete stranger because they had sort of met before, but close enough. Pan slipped back on her black slacks and red shirt before walking back out of the dressing room.

As Pan handed the dress to the sales woman Bra turned to her and questioned, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Pan Son, your majesty." Pan replied with a slight nod of her head.

"I see. Pan what is this wonderful dress for?"

"My dad's taking me out to dinner at Shangalia. So I wanted to get something nice and get my hair and such done."

Bra nodded her head. "I see." She handed the sales woman a check before turning back to Pan. "Well, why don't we go get our hair and nails done together and we can keep each other company. After all, that's why I came in."

Pan stared at the princess. "Of course I'll go with you. Where are we going to get them done at?" Thoughts ran threw Pan's head. I probably won't have the money for wherever is good enough for the princess and I don't want to make her buy me anything more. That would be rude. Of course it's not like I asked her to let me go with her or to buy me the dress so she can't really be angry because I can't pay for it. I'll just have to decline, but I just told her I would go. Oh the sticky situations I get myself into. Why is she doing this for me anyways? It doesn't make sense. Last time we met I was telling off her brother.

Pan was called back to reality as she heard the princess' melodic voice. "Oh we'd go to my private salon. It's free, don't worry. My mom pays a monthly fee to have it open for us so it's really no trouble for you to go. Are you ready?" She asked as she handed the bag to Pan.

"Yeah!" Pan exclaimed excitedly. This day was turning out great! Free dress, make over, the works. How marvelous?! Pan smiled at Bra and the strolled from the shop and into the direction of Bra's private salon.

Bra smiled. This was great! Now she could get the digs on this chick and use that to get things out of her brother. Not to mention she'd have someone to keep her company as she got her nails and hair done. This'll be the first time her brother will be happy she went to the mall. Maybe even the last? How could she live up to this one? Oh well. Bra giggled and linked arms with pan as she struck up a conversation.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long, but there's this little thing called 'Band Camp' that I'm forced to go to. Therefore most of my time is consumed by learning how to march and play the music. Not to mention it's Monday the 9th and I just finished typing this chapter, but it won't let me post it. So, sorry! Thanks for waiting and I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and this story so far! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was long enough for the wait. Please review!

Forgotten Beauty


	4. How Can I Compete?

A/N: Well I assume people have enjoyed this fic so far. Not really that popular, but what can I do. After all it only has three chapters. Four now. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the wait. School starts/started. Whatever it is when I finally get this uploaded. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope no rights to any of anything in the DB stuff.

Trunks was pacing once more. What would he do tonight, he had nothing planned, but then again he didn't want to be sitting around the house. Especially not since his mother and father were at it again.

"What should we do?" Trunks asked himself. (A/N: Yes, that is cliché, but it's amusing. What's better than Trunks talking to himself?) "Hmmmm.... We could go to the mall and get some new clothes and maybe a bit of coffee with a sticky bun." "Would you stop that? I'm getting kind of tired of you constantly thinking of her. Get a grip. Sheesh!" "I'm sorry. It's just that she was so pretty and she was fierce. Just what I need, to truly be happy, for now that is." Trunks sighed. "Yeah, she was pretty. Maybe not as elegant as Bra, but she was pretty in her own way."

"Trunks, can you stop talking to yourself for just a minute. I have some juicy information; if you're willing to do something for me." Bra said, grinning evilly as she watched him fall into her trap. "It's about that woman. I found out her name."

Trunks stumbled in his pacing as Bra's last words fell from her lips. "Her name? You would do something wonderful like giving me her name?" Trunks ran over to Bra and began squeezing the life out of her, literally. He realized she had turned blue and immediately let go. "Don't die on me Bra! Well, at least not until you tell me her name. Then you can do as you please."

Bra recovered quickly and smacked her brother. "Is that all I'm good for? Maybe I shouldn't tell you." Bra turned on her heel and stormed off a whole two steps before Trunks had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in.

"That's not how I meant it. You mean so much to me!" Trunks paused as he tried to come up with more lies. "Please, I'll do whatever it is you wanted me to do for you earlier. As long as you tell me her name, I'll do it. Please!" Trunks made a puppy dog face and got down on his knees with his head bowed and his hands clasped together.

Bra smirked and then lost control and began to laugh piteously at her brother. Man, it's sad how easily I can get him to do anything for me. All I have to say is that I know some girl's name that he's only met once and he's more than willing to do something that he doesn't know what is. I should have thought of this earlier. How disappointing is that? To think I couldn't have come up with this evil plan earlier. Then again, it's not really 'evil' because it's helping the two of them out. "Well, stand up!" Bra commanded after a couple seconds. "You need to be cleaned up and ready to go to Shangalia in two hours. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to prepare for what I'm going to tell you." Bra began to walk away when she turned back, "By the way, if you don't look good I won't tell you her name. Got me?"

He watched Bra stare at him for a minute or so until he replied with, "Yes, Bra. I'll be nice looking and ready to go when you come back!" He saluted her and shut the door in her face. He whistled a tune unknown to him as he slowly stripped off his clothes piece by piece until he was bare then moseyed off to the shower.

Trunks came out of the shower with a towel rapped around his waist, showing off a good amount of very tone muscle and tanned skin. His hair dripped water and his body was sleek with the little droplets. He strutted over to his dresser and dropped the towel. He was bare once more. Trunks turned around and picked up the towel causing him to see his wet body glimmering in all its glory in the mirror. Trunks stared until he was pulled out of his shock by a knock on the door.

"Yeah, who is it?" Trunks questioned as he turned back to his mirror. He couldn't believe it. "How can it be possible?" He questioned himself, not bothering to wait for the reply from the person at the door. "Yeah, how could you let this happen to us, you imbecile; I can't believe you allowed us to get fat!" "I allowed us to get fat? What are you talking about. You're the one who ate all the sweets because you couldn't stop thinking about her. You don't even know her name!"

"Trunks that's really not healthy for you to be talking to yourself! Would you like to talk to me about anything? Maybe we could help you get over this?" Bulma called from outside his room. "Why is he so messed up? How come he's not more like his sister? Someone compassionate, fashionable, normal."

"So that's where he gets that from? I was wondering because he was doing that earlier and it was kind of creepy." Bra strolled up behind her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Excuse me, can't you two keep it down so I can finish my conversation?" Trunks yelled at the two from his bedroom. He frowned and turned back to his mirror. "I guess we'll just have to get back to work on these abs." Trunks groaned. He hated working on his abs it took so much time away from him trying to look good. "That's going to be two minutes taken away from getting dressed tomorrow. Either that or from breakfast." "I say we skip breakfast." Trunks smiled at his reflection and nodded his head.

There was another knock on Trunks' door before it slowly opened. "I hope you're dressed." Bra called in. Trunks jumped at the sound and quickly placed his hands over his butt. Bra grinned as she saw Trunks turn around, but not realizing that he hadn't covered up his front. She giggled and averted her eyes, allowing her brother to grab his towel and once more wrap it around his waist. "Jeez, Trunks, getting a bit chubby aren't we? Your muscle's the only thing going for you. How sad to know my brother has lost the only desirable thing about him that isn't his money, fame, or something like that. Almost makes me want to weep with pity at it all." Bra placed her hand over her eyes and began to fake cry.

"Hey! That isn't all that's good about me. You forgot my hair and what about strength and clothes, hmmm? Or what about little Trunks? He has feelings too, ya know." Trunks asked in a whining tone with a pleading look in his eyes. He just wouldn't be able to live if even his sister didn't like the way he looked.

"You're sad. Have you forgotten all those girls who write to you begging for you to just smile at them?" Bra asked quickly, trying to make him forget what she had said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so insecure. Little Trunks is... ummm... really... nice. I guess."

Trunks smiled at Bra. "Thanks! Did you need something?"

"Yeah, are you done getting ready? We need to leave in ten minutes if we're going to be on time for our dinner. Personally I'm hungry and would like to be on time." She replied with a stern tone. "So be ready in ten minutes or you're gonna get it! And don't you even think of doubting me, Trunks-kun. I'm not stupid."

Bra stalked from the room, leaving Trunks in shocked silence, but not for long as he remembered what she said. He leaped to his dresser and grabbed one of his pink pearl snap shirts and a pair of black slack with a white undershirt. Trunks quickly threw on his outfit and drug his fingers through his wet hair. His door was thrown open and he was drug from the room by a slightly aggravated Bra.

Trunks was drug to the car before thrown into the driver's seat and handed a pair of black keys. Trunks took the keys and inserted one into the small slit provided for it. After he had started the car he began to back out, but then quickly slammed on his brakes. "Wait, Bra, I forgot to put on boxers!"

Bra stared wide-eyed at Trunks, "Then what are you wearing?" She shuddered at what she thought would be the answer. How could he forget the most important part of getting dressed? She never forgot her bra or underwear. How could he?

"I'm going commando tonight, I guess. That's okay, I just hope it doesn't have any side-effects. That would suck, especially seeing as to how we're going to be in a very fancy place." Trunks put his foot back on the gas and started to back up the red mustang once more. He rolled down the windows to let it ventilate and then took off towards Shangalia.

"By the way, Bra, what's her name? That was the deal, wasn't it?" Trunks pleaded.

"I'm not sure..." Bra rubbed her hand on her chin, pondering whether or not to tell him now or let him suffer. "Well, you didn't remember to put your boxers on..."

Trunks quickly cut Bra off, "But Bra, no one's going to see so it shouldn't matter. Don't I look nice? Not to mention, I'm paying." Trunks stared at her in wonder. How could she do this to him? After all he'd been through today and she was going to take away his motivation. What a horrible sister. He frowned.

"I was just kidding. Her name's Pan Son. And that's not all I know, but you'll have to work to get everything else. Nothing's for free after all!" Bra smirked as Trunks' frown deepened. She was debating whether or not to tell him she would be at Shangalia's tonight. He was paying which was a mark towards him, but then it would be great to see his shock when he found out that he would be meeting her once more. She smiled at him and decided to surprise him.

Trunks watched his sister as she slowly smiled more and more. What was she planning? He had to know. "Bra, why are you..."

Bra cut him off before he could say anything else, "don't bother asking, you'll find out soon enough." She smirked while she relaxed for the rest of the ride. Tonight would be fun and she'd make sure of it. She would have fun watching Trunks' and Pans' shock and in turn they would have fun together. Of course that was assuming that everything went according to plan. And it would, or someone had better have a good explanation as to why not.

Trunks cheered up as the ride went along, but he was rigid. He couldn't relax. When his sister smirked or smiled for no reason there was something going on that you were either going to hate or love and he was hoping it was the latter. He pulled into the parking lot of the restraunt and quickly got out to go open his sister's door for her. He hated this part. He was royalty too, shouldn't she open the door herself, or get someone else to do it? It wasn't fair, they weren't dating and their only relationship was one of two evil siblings in a long standing war as to who has more power over the other.

Bra walked confidently inside, where as Trunks just strolled on in as if he was a normal person. He didn't have to act like the royalty he was to get noticed as such. No one else had his features; that was for sure! He grinned; he could pick up any woman he wanted! He held open the large oak doors for Bra and allowed her to enter before following after.

Trunks sat down on a cushion as Bra asked for a table. He was quickly called forth by Bra and he followed her until they reached a table that had already been set up for two. He smiled infectiously at Bra who smiled back. "Service is great here!"

Bra nodded her head. "Yep and just wait until you see what they have in store for you!" Bra smiled once more before the waiter pulled back her chair and allowed her to sit down before pushing it back in and handing her a menu. "Thank you. Can we please be left alone now?" She asked curtly as if agitated by his inability to know exactly what she wanted. After all, she did have an image to uphold.

"Yes, of course." The waiter excused himself. Bra leaned around Trunks as the waiter walked away to get a good view. She stared for a little while before Trunks brought her back to converse with him.

"He was cute wasn't he? I liked the way he did his hair. I haven't seen that one yet. Very original." Bra smiled dreamy eyed. "I wouldn't mind getting to know him."

"Yes he was very good looking. But can we..." Trunks was once more cut off by his sister.

"Did you see his eyes? They were such a rich chocolaty color. Like a melted Hershey's bar. Yummm... Whatever girl gets to look into those eyes must be really lucky."

Trunks choked. This wasn't exactly what he called a good conversation. He was in no way interested to find out about her newest play toy. "I think that's Kakkarot's son, or Goku is what he likes to be called. He's the youngest of the family. Father would be thoroughly pissed if he found out you were with him." Trunks grinned, that should shut her up and then they could get down to talking of important matters. Like Pan Son. Trunks paused in his thinking: that name sounded really familiar. Where had he heard it before. Oh well, that wasn't important.

"Trunks? Are you in there? Has the other Trunks killed you off yet?" bra snickered as Trunks shook his head and looked at her stupidly. "Now that you're back, first off, if you tell daddy then I won't tell you anything more about Pan." She paused to allow that to sink in and knew it had when she saw him grimace. "Secondly, Pan Son is Goku's granddaughter, so that puts you in the same shoes." She stuck her tongue out at him in a very unlady-like fashion.

"You suck Bra." Trunks groaned.

"I know, but that's only natural for women. Now if you were doing it I'd be worried." Trunks made a face at Bra before she quickly changed the subject.

Pan twirled in her new dress. It was lovely and she couldn't help but stare at her reflection. Not to mention the make-up that she was wearing was subtle enough that she looked natural, yet still there amplify her beauty. She smiled and twirled once more before she headed out the door. After leaping down the stairs, grabbing her shoes and purse from the front door and zipping over to her car, Pan was headed on her way to her parents' house. Tonight would be fun, she knew it, her father was always laid back and fun. He never seemed to be worried about what was going on around him. Mainly he was worried about her; this didn't bother Pan that much although sometimes she did wonder if he cared too much.

"Wouldn't it be nice..." Pan began as she sung along with the song playing. Everything was going as planned that was until she saw what lay ahead of her. There was traffic back up, a wreck, and worse than all that there were cops all around so she couldn't speed around all this. She frowned. "Well, I guess it's time to fly."

Pan capsulized her car and then jumped into the air and took off before anyone got a second look at her.

Gohan jumped up as he heard the doorbell ring. There was only one person that could be. Gohan ran to the door. When he had reached it he tried to gain control of his emotions and straightened his slacks and shirt. Checking his appearance in the mirror to make sure he looked his best.

"Gohan, stop acting like a little school boy. It's just Pan! Not me, you make me feel unloved. Did you ever do that when I was coming over?" Videl chided.

"Of course I did. You know I love you." Gohan paused and gave her a quick kiss. "It might be just Pan, but I haven't seen her in so long."

"Gohan, it's been a week since you last saw her." Videl gave him another kiss and then opened the door for him. "Hi, honey." She said to Pan and gave her a kiss on the cheek in greeting. "How have you been?"

"Good. Do you like my dress? Isn't it pretty?" Pan asked and twirled for her parents. She giggled at her father's reaction. He had been sitting there gaping like a fish since her mother had opened the door. It just proved that she was beautiful looking that night. Pan grabbed Gohan's arm and dragged him over to the car parked on the curb.

By the time they'd reached the car Gohan had gained back his senses enough to open the door for his daughter. She smiled at him and climbed into the driver's seat. Gohan walked around the car as Pan started it up and got into the passenger's seat right before she took off.

"So, how's work been?" Gohan asked as he held onto the sides of his seat.

"Good. Not too much has happened. Yumi and I have been working pretty hard even though. Other than that work's been good and I've been good in general."

Pan and Gohan's conversation continued in much the same way. The ride to the restraunt was peaceful and Gohan was able to keep up with Pan's life and make sure she was okay. When they had finally arrived Pan shut down the car and got out before her father had a chance to open the door for her. She smiled at him as she took his arm and walked into the restraunt.

"Good evening. Welcome to Shangalia. Do you have a reservation?" The host asked upon their arrival. He smiled at Pan in a flirtatious way before quickly turning back to business.

Gohan spoke immediately once the man had finished. "Good evening to you too. We have a reservation for two under Son."

The host smiled and replied, "I see. I'll show you to your seats. You said you wanted it in Non-Smoking, am I correct?" He asked as he began walking towards the table they had prepared before hand.

"Yes, that's right." Pan replied as she followed behind the man. Nice ass. Pan thought as she looked down once he'd turned around. He was very nice looking and muscular. He was one of those tall, dark, and handsome people every girl dreamed about; not that she was concerned. Mainly she just wanted to get something to eat.

"Here we are." The host said as he placed the menus at the two seats. He began to walk over to pull Pan's chair back, but she excused him with a shake of her head.

"That'll be all for now." Pan said and watched as he turned to walk away. "Thanks." She said, remembering her manners. The man turned back towards her and nodded his head before walking off.

Pan turned around to face her father. "Dad, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom. If the waiter comes tell him I want a Margarita, okay?" Pan began to walk off without waiting for a response.

"Alright." Gohan agreed. He turned back from his daughter and started to skim the menu for what he wanted to eat. Man look at these prices. How can't it cost twenty dollars for a hamburger? Granted they are the largest meals in the universe, but does that mean they should cost so much? How did I get talked into this? Wait, I didn't get talked into this. I talked her into this. I'm such a fool! Gohan whimpered at the thought of paying so much for food, but leaned back and decided to just read what kinds of food they had and worry about the payment later.

"I'm back." Pan called out as she neared the table. Gohan glanced up to acknowledge her then turned back to the menu.

Pan giggled at his reaction. It was what she expected. He must have finally realized how much everything costs. She decided as she walked over to her seat. As she pulled back her seat, though, it bonked something which startled Pan back into reality. The man who had been in the seat turned to look at her causing her to blush furiously. It's the prince! I just hit the prince, I can't believe it. He'll surely have me arrested this time. Why can't I do anything right?

"Excuse me." Pan managed to say once she'd gained some control over her emotions. As if that's going to help get you out of this one, Pan. Do you really think that a sexy rich man is going to except 'excuse me' as an apology for hitting him? Did I just say that? I mean sure, he is sexy, but admitting that is totally different. Not to mention it didn't feel the same that time. I got butterflies. No that's not it; it must be because I'm so hungry. There's no way I have butterflies over a silly little boy who I don't even know.

But he's not just any silly little boy. He's the prince and he's dreamy and intelligent. Also muscular; he's so much better than that waiter. Oh my god! Did I just think that? I did! Oh great, now I'm blushing even worse. He probably thinks I'm an idiot.

"It's alright." Pan was torn out of her reverie as that mystical voice spoke. It was like a dream come true. How many girls got to talk to the prince? She was so lucky.

"Ummm..." Pan fumbled for a word. "Thanks." Pan mentally smacked herself. Plenty of wonderful things you could have said and you chose 'thanks.' What kind of a loser are you. Don't bother answering either.

"Here, let me help you." Trunks stood up gallantly and, as he pushed in his chair, pulled out hers. She sat down gracefully and grinned foolishly as she felt the chair slide easily back underneath the table. This was a dream. There was no way this could be real.

Pan turned her head up to look at him. "Thank you." What's up with you? Can't you say anything else. Jeez, it disappoints me how much you lack in vocabulary.

Trunks grinned at Pan and then said, "I'm sorry for the disturbance." And then sat back down in his chair.

Pan turned to reply, but found it was useless. Trunks had already returned to his seat and was once more talking to his sister. She turned to her father and followed his example. "Well, that's definetly a way to start out dinner." She heard her father comment from across the table."

"Yeah, I know. I was surprised he didn't kill for disturbing him."

Gohan laughed at his daughter's silliness. "Pan, the royals aren't that cruel. It's not like they just try to find some reason to kill us off."

"Yeah, dad, but we are third class after all and no one really cares about us."

Trunks sat down in his seat. It was her, but who was that man. It must be her boyfriend. Trunks began to go through the details. The man had begun to frown when the whole fiasco had begun. He probably thought I was hitting on her. Which I guess I was trying to flirt with her, but it's not like she really replied to my flirting. She did blush a lot, but that could have been from embarrassment at having hit my chair. Oh I'm so confused. How can I possibly compete with a man that handsome? Sure, a lot of people think I'm good looking, but I'm also gay looking, too. After all, how many guys have lavender hair? It's just not right. She probably doesn't even care too much for rich people. Her boyfriend is probably better than me at everything. Life sucks!

"Trunks, get a hold of yourself. You look like your world ahs just fallen apart. How come you didn't ask her what her name is? Unless, you don't like her anymore." Bra stared at her brother. What's wrong with him, she wondered. Does he really not care. No, he does. That's why he looks all torn up, but why. Nothing, but good things have happened so far.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I know you all probably hate me for taking so long to write these chapters and I really am sorry, but I've had homework off the ying yang. So please forgive me and tell me how much you loved this chapter by clicking the little review button and telling me all about it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Love y'all!

Forgotten Beauty

P.S. REVIEW!!!!!


	5. It's Woth A Try Isn't It?

A/N: Well, I was just stung by a stingray this Labor Day weekend. Which sucked because it was within my first fifteen minutes of being in the water. So basically I wasn't allowed to get in the water anymore. :'(. Oh and the stupid stingray severed one of the tendons in my foot so one of my toes doesn't move. Great, huh? And I'm pretty much useless because I can't quite walk around. Anyways, so whenever I finally manage to get this chapter out... I hope you enjoy!!! On a happier note, I'm currently watching my fruits Basket dvds for the 15th million time and I was trying to explain something to my dad's g/f's daughter and Yuki pushed Tohru up against the wall. So, as a joke, I told her that Yuki was going to rape her and she believed me. But getting to the point, she was like 'Won't that make him transform when they... yeah.' And so I said, 'Yup! He's a real animal in bed.' Isn't that funny? Once you start to think about it he literally is 'an animal in bed.' Yup Yup! Sorry if you guys have no idea what I'm talking about, but still. I thought it was funny.

Disclaimer: What the heck... let's just get this over with now. The only thing I own is my new pair of crutches to help me walk around.

Trunks stood up from the table and walked towards the bathroom. This wasn't what he needed. That woman meant so much to him and he had no idea why. Well, maybe he had some ideas, but nothing to really go off of. As he reached the bathroom door it seemed his strength just wasn't enough to push it open. How is this possible? He questioned himself. I have plenty of strength and that's obvious. There are only a select few, to my knowledge, that are stronger than me. So, why then, can't I open this door?

Trunks whimpered once before he was brought from his miserable mind into the restraint once more. The cold door he was leaning his head upon was shifted with a mere greeting from the shifter of, "Are you okay? You look depressed."

Trunks looked up and the man who possessed the very rich and deep voice and was shocked. He stumbled, whether from lack of support on the door's part or from his discovery he wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that this man was the cause of his problems.

"I'm sorry, sir." Trunks said as he looked up into the eyes of the man who had gotten the best of him without even knowing it. "It's been a rough night."

"Really? I'm very sorry. Has your girlfriend left you?" The man asked as he followed Trunks into the bathroom.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend." Trunks shifted his feet until he reached the sink where he was able to splash cold water on his face.

"I see. So then what could make the wonderful prince of this planet fall into such despair? If not a woman, what? Do you not possess everything else? And I mean that with all due respect." He added quickly to keep from upsetting him more.

"You misunderstand, sir. It is a woman, just not one of my 'possessions' so to speak. You see this other man has her within his grasp and I doubt will be so willing to let go of her." Trunks said with a frown. It's worse revealing it to the world, than just saying it in your head. He thought as he once more splashed the water onto his face.

"So why not just have the man killed off? You have the power." He said with a hearty laugh.

"I would, had it not been that without even knowing this man I could respect him so much. Thoughts like that hadn't even occurred to me. Although, it might have to my father." Trunks paused. "Sir, you have yet to tell me your name. And as you seem to have known mine already there's no need to tell you."

"How rude of me. Please forgive my impudence. My name is Son, Gohan. My father is Son, Goku. But, please do continue with your story as it fascinates me so."

"Yes, well, this woman, who has grabbed my attention so fully, isn't the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of seeing, but something about her fascinates me. She makes me want to come back for more, no matter the consequences. The only major problem, besides her boyfriend, is that I lack her name. She's here in the restraint tonight with her boyfriend."

"I see. If she 'fascinates' you so, then why not wing it? Give it a try. Go up and talk to her figure out her name and you could ask her to meet you sometime later. Pull her away from her boyfriend. Pretend like you've been friends for a long time and you just need to ask her about something."

"I guess it is worth a try, but I hope I don't disappoint you later, sir. Thank you." Trunks shook the man's hand and left the bathroom.

He strode back to his table with an elegant smile. He could do this. All he needed was to be confident. That man, Gohan, wasn't at the table. This was his opportunity. "Excuse me. Can I please talk to you for a second?" Trunks asked as he approached the woman he desired.

Pan glanced up at Trunks. What's he doing talking to me? I thought he would have hated me. Or maybe he wants to press charges. Awww... shit. She slowly got up from her seat at his indication and nodded her head in reply to his early question. She followed him over to an empty part of the restraunt.

"What's your name?" Trunks asked immediately as she joined him.

"Son, Pan." Pan replied hesitantly. I'm in for it now. She thought, but as she glanced up from straring at her feet to see his reaction, it was completely different from what she expected. He was shocked, not glowing with victory as she had expected. "What's wrong?" She asked. He looked like he was going to cry any second.

"Was..." He couldn't go on. She was married. What was he going to do now? The woman of his dreams was married and it wasn't to him. How could his day get any worse?

"'Was?' Was what? If you don't finish I can't answer." Pan frowned. He was crying now, not bawling, but crying. Tears were slowly rolling down his face until they reached the end and dropped into the deep carpet, where they blended in. I don't understand. What have I done to make this almighty prince cry?

"That man..." He stopped once more as he realized his voice sounded choked. He reached his hand up to stop the tickling sensation running from his eyes to his neck and felt cool dampness. What was this? Tears? He hadn't cried in so long, it was unreasonable. Especially for him to be crying in front of a complete stranger.

"Do you mean the one that was sitting with me?" Pan asked, oblivious to the thoughts running through Trunks' head and slowly flowing out with his tears. His feelings were drawn on his face with the salty water from his tears, yet she didn't understand.

Trunks nodded his head. She would now reveal who that man was. That he was her husband and although Trunks was cute, he wasn't as good as this other man.

"My father was just taking me out to dinner because he hadn't seen me in a week. He's very protective about me because I'm his only daughter. Did he say something to you? What about him is causing you to cry?" I'm confused. Was all she could think. No great reasons came to mind, just puzzlement.

Trunks was stunned. Her father? Was that all he was? How could he have jumped the gun like that? Assuming she was on a date and not just seeing her father. "I'm such an idiot!" Trunks exclaimed as his tears turned joyous. "I'm sorry. I thought that your father was your boyfriend at first and then your husband after I figured out both of your last names. Please forgive me." Trunks laughed like a fool, which, coincidentally, he was.

Pan laughed, not with him, at him. This was an interesting moment in her life. Just imagine the stories she could tell her grandkids. How wonderful life would be if she could remember this moment, nothing could possibly hope to bring her down now. Pan gained control of herself and spoke, "It's alright. But why would that information make you upset?"

Trunks looked down at the ground. Do I really want to reveal this bit of information? He wondered. "Well, you see..." Trunks paused. I'm going to tell her, not lie to her! "The reason was because since I met you that day at the mall, I've been wanting to see you again."

Pan stared. Is this really happening to me? A prince holds an affection for me? My look on life has changed. Pan was grinning foolishly. The roles had been switched. Instead of Trunks being the stupid one and Pan being amazed, it was the other way around.

Gohan sat watching these events unfold, much as the beautiful young lady sitting at the table next to him was. They were both gawking at the "new couple."

My brother is crying? Why? Why is he suddenly smiling now and she too. This has got to be the oddest story I've ever seen acted out. Bra shook her head. Wait, this isn't a play. This is life and no one is posing as my brother; he really is an idiot.

Gohan was in much the same condition. Why the hell is that stupid boy crying to my daughter? He's probably just trying to get into her pants by making her take sympathy on him. Yeah, and there went the classic sign. Why else would he be suddenly smiling and she grinning? I can't believe my own daughter fell for that lame ass acting. Even if he does have everything anyone could possibly want; must he have my daughter, too? Gohan groaned. He knew he couldn't do anything, but watch in horror.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short and I know there's really nothing to get excited over, but hopefully you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and review. Guess what? I got three new kitties; their named Snow White, Cinderella, and Belle. Mine is Snow White, but she's perfectly BLACK! Yeah, anyways... Please review and I'm sorry that this was sort of put on hold for awhile, but I had like 15 projects due, literally. Plus I've been going places every weekend. Next weekend I'm going to North Carolina to see my grandma. Anyways... Love y'all! Review!!!!!

Forgotten Beauty


	6. Taking Her Away

A/N: I don't know what this chapter is going to be about, so bear with me because this is being written on whatever pops into my head. Love y'all! By the way, before I update I want to have at least 7 new reviews, understand? So don't expect anything without returning the favor!

Disclaimer: Nope, but I do own this new pair of shoes I got at Charlotte Russe. They're pink and have this bow on the outside. Yup, they're sexy. Everyone loved them!

Pan looked up into his blue eyes. I never realized they're so reminiscent of the sea. She smiled at him before he spun her around, completely forgetting about his-- and her-- dinner date and whisked her out the door of the restraint into the crisp cool night. She shivered involuntarily and felt his strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

This has to be a dream. Pan thought as she slowed in her walking. Trunks arms were reluctantly removed from hers as he bent over to unlock his car doors and opened them up, bowing her into the car. She grinned mischievously and, rather than getting into the car willingly, she turned to him with a snap of her heels.

"Now, why should I believe that you're not just doing all this stuff to get me in bed? My daddy warned me about guys like you, he was one himself. You did everything he said someone who just wanted some would do. The crying and sudden grinning, dumb founded looks. All the works."

Trunks stared at Pan. He'd never run across this, of course he wasn't exactly the best with the ladies. They might all flock to him, but he never had anything to do with too many of them and any he did, were all too willing to do anything he asked of them. "I—I... ummm..." Trunks stuttered. God damn it! (A/N: excuse me if you're offended.)

Pan smirked. Just like every guy. "Well, I guess if you can't come up with anything, then I'd better..." Pan stopped at a loss for words. Where was she going to go? What had she been doing? Pan stopped in her tracks, DUH! She mentally smacked herself. "Go back in with my father." She said after a short pause.

Trunks frowned as he studied this woman who was so easily rejecting him. How could she do this after she had so quickly accepted his tears and confessions? She was truly a cruel woman. He should have realized this from the way she had acted in the coffee store. He frowned as he began to hear a small giggle bubble from her lips that turned into a rich laugh. Now she was laughing at him. What a bitch!

Pan burst into a fit of laughter. What an idiot! He's buying my act, how sad is this? "Trunks..." She waited for a reply, but didn't receive one so she continued, "Trunks, I was just kidding. And the funny thing is that you bought it." Pan had stopped giggling by this point and was watching Trunks' reaction. He had gone from shocked to stunned to outraged back to stunned and was resting in relieved.

He pushed her up against his car. She allowed him to kiss her on the lips before she pulled away. Her mom always said that denying what a man wanted made him want it even more. Well, she might have been talking about food, but she was sure that this would work in any case involving a man. Plus, it's not like she was denying him everything, just wasn't giving up everything as many girls were prone to doing.

Trunks smirked, he knew this game. Although, he'd never had this game played against him, his dear mother had told Bra about it. Stupid women always passing on their games and tricks. They passed down everything, cooking recipes, child raising, and what did men pass down? Nothing! They don't care what they're sons do as long as it's not abusive or that they'd have to get involved in their sons life. Or at least that's how it was for Trunks.

Gohan stared after his daughter. Well, if anything happens I know who to get a hold of, right? After all, how hard can it be to find a prince?

Gohan waved over the waiter, asking for the bill, quickly paid it and left the restraint without further notice. He leapt into his car and drove towards home. "I can't believe I'm letting my little girl go off on her own with some stranger! I've got to be the biggest idiot in the world!" Gohan criticized himself. He reached the driveway to his house and pulled in. As he got out of the car he felt Videl running towards the door. Two seconds later the door was being flung open and Videl was standing next to Gohan.

"Where is she? You said she was coming home with you, but when I was looking for her she wasn't with you. She was with someone else that seemed awfully powerful, but it wasn't you! I'm---"

Gohan cut into Videl's hysterics, trying to calm her without getting into trouble himself, "Well, Pan left our little dinner date to go out with a friend," Gohan replied, refusing to admit that Trunks was a bit more than a friend. "She'll come by tomorrow and you can ask her all about it."

Gohan left Videl standing next to his car as he slowly walked up to the wide-open door and entered. He grabbed the remote for the TV as he passed the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. "Let's see what's on the news today, Videl." Gohan said as he twisted his upper body to acknowledge his wife in a less hysteric state. She smiled at him and walked around the couch to sit down next to him.

"Last night a murder was committed. The victim's shoes were left hanging from the parent's mailbox. The body was later found outside Richmond's Café in the dumpsters..." The reporter was rambling off the news as Gohan and Videl's faces took on shocked looks.

Gohan turned to his wife as he shut off the TV. He'd heard enough of that. The smile on Gohan's face helped to reassure Videl that, indeed, Pan was okay and not being murdered. They stood up together and headed off towards their bedroom.

A/N: Yes, it's short, no I couldn't help it! Sorry it took so long, but I have so many things to do and my teacher's have been having tons of projects again. I guess that's what I get for taking five Pre-AP classes. At least they aren't AP, right? Oh well, please review! I WILL NOT update until I get at least seven reviews. So I suggest that you review! Thanks!

Forgotten Beauty


	7. May I Touch This?

A/N: If you ask me to read a story of yours, I can do that, but I prolly won't read it immediately. I want to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I know I'm a really bad author. One because I can't write and two because I don't bother to ever thank y'all for reviewing even though you could just skip reviewing and read the story. Oh well, I really am glad that so many of you review and I do expect to get at least seven reviews every chapter as I said before. I know y'all are quite capable of it. (Yes, I'm from Texas, I do say "y'all" so sue me!) Anyways, Candy the Duck, thank you for reviewing every single chapter I've put out and I love your reviews. They're always funny and remind me why I like the story. Tatsumi Sagara you too have reviewed every chapter and so I shall thank you for that as well. Your reviews are very inspiring and they make me feel like someone cares that I work so hard on this. (I don't really work that hard, but have some sympathy) Everyone else who has reviewed thanks, sorry I couldn't mention you, but please stick with me and if your review really smacks me in the face (not in a bad way, hopefully) I'll make sure I mention you! Thanks once again!

Disclaimer: If I owned it 1: I wouldn't be writing these measly stories 2: I wouldn't be this poor. In my town I might not be considered poor at all, but it's a small town! Oh well. :'(  now you've made me cry!

Trunks grabbed Pan's arms and swung her around until the circle was complete and her back willingly rested against the now shut car door. He didn't feel like rushing her into anything, but he had to do this. He bent down to barely taste her lips; just enough to recognize it, but not enough to read her through it. He pulled back and grinned at her before lifting her up off the car and quickly capsulizing it. "How do you feel about flying?"

Pan looked up at Trunks from her place in his arms, she smirked, "It's marvelous, especially on a night like this."

"Oh really? Then this should be the most enjoyable experience you've had yet." Trunks smirked back at Pan before flipping her legs up off the ground to rest over his arms as he head lay on his other arm. She smiled at his small display of affection.

"Do you always do this with your new girlfriends?" The question slid from her lips unexpectedly. "Did I say that out loud?" Oh crap, I did. I can see his face and that definitely tells me that he heard. Maybe he'll pretend like he didn't hear it. Pan's fingers crossed in anticipation.

Trunks looked upon the woman in his arms. The innocent smile she showed off so well, it belonged on her. She had blushed, from embarrassment he supposed, when she realized what she'd said. Not that he minded, mind you. He absolutely loved it. "Of course not," Trunks paused as he fought for the right words to make her blush and continue to smile at him. "Only for the perfect ones and I've had yet to come upon one until you."

True to Trunks' hopes, the smile on Pan's lips grew and her rosy cheeks, if possible, became rosier. Trunks leaned his head down and quickly kissed Pan's lips while he slowly levitated them into the dark sky.

Gohan grinned down at his wife's helpless figure. Her body was lying underneath his on the couch, unable to be moved. "Don't you love having such as strong man for your husband?"

Videl gaped at his question. Who would want someone this strong for a husband? After all, she could never defy him because he was stronger; she was helpless if he ever got a hold of her and with all that strength behind his every thrust and push when they were getting into one of their heated moments. Fighting, that is. Who am I kidding? I love it, I love the idea of it and everything that comes with it. "Of course, but right now I'm at a loss of air." She gasped for air. Maybe I thought for too long.

Gohan lifted up his body enough to let her chest rise and fall as the much needed air entered her body. She has no idea how much enjoyment I'm getting out of this. A lovely woman in distress, sitting right underneath me and not to mention, every second I can feel her touch me everywhere. I've got to be the luckiest man on this hell forsaken planet, not that I don't love it. Gohan mentally slapped himself. Where am I letting my brain run off to? I almost forgot about this lovely lady so that I could think more along the lines of work. I have disgraced men everywhere. What can I do to make up for this?

Videl's eyes went wide as she saw an evil smirk appear upon Gohan's lips. Every time this happened she knew what he wanted; if someone couldn't decipher this look, they didn't know him. I'm almost positive ChiChi knows what this look means and they're related. Videl shuddered, she wasn't completely sure if it was from Gohan's ravenous smirk, or from the fact that ChiChi might know what that look meant.

Gohan took her shudder as acceptance lowered his body back down on top of hers and began to run kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

He flew through the darkened sky as Pan's warm kisses graced his lips. Truth be told, he had no idea where he was going, but if not knowing that meant Pan's wondrously smooth lips would continue to grace his flesh, he would gladly stay ignorant. But, as all things go, this moment had to be interrupted.

"Trunks, are we lost?" A small, quite delicate, voice fell upon his ears, breaking the comfortable silence. He sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but I wouldn't exactly call it "lost". I just don't have a particular destination in mind. Is there somewhere you wanted to go?" He paused in flight so her voice could easily grace his ears. I don't think she knows what she wants. It's quite depressing for me to know that she doesn't want me like I want her just yet. But I'm sure that she'll come around. Although, she does seem quite willing to do everything that someone deeply in love would do. Too bad for her, I can sense the way she feels and it's contrary to her actions. Trunks sighed again and began to listen to her speak.

"… scenery. The beach sounds like a good place to go. Is there one around? Or are we going to have to fly for awhile." Pan crossed her fingers in anticipation. I hope he says we have to fly for awhile. He's very warm and sexy, especially from this view. I wonder if he looks this good naked. What is his manhood like? It can't be small, can it? After all, he is a prince and they're always fabled to be quite large. WAIT! Why am I thinking about this?

Trunks stared at the blushing woman. What's to be blushing about? Maybe she's just cold. Trunks gingerly reached his hand up and began to softly caress her cheek. No, it's definitely embarrassment. Most people aren't burning hot when they're cold. A small hand reached up to grab his. He cupped her hand then brought it to his lips before replying, "It depends. Do you want to go to one nearby or far away?"

Pan thought for a few seconds before replying, "Far away. I like being held." She nodded her head, to reassure him or herself, he didn't know. He smirked his "I know you do because I'm sexy like that" smirk and returned to his journey.

She smiled up at him and snuggled in closer. His thoughts began to wander again. Why was she blushing? I didn't say anything, and if I can remember correctly, she didn't say anything to blush about either. Hmmm…. "Why were you blushing earlier?"

Pan was startled out of her comfort by his question and almost dropped right out of his grasp. Luckily he fumbled to get a grip on her. One of his hands gripped tightly to her butt and the other behind her neck. She blushed furiously again and he trailed his hands further up to her waist where he let them rest; the whole while giving a satisfied smirk to her hair. She had shivered from his hands and that brought pleasure to him. He had just met her and already she was falling right into his manliness, but she wasn't like the other girls. No, she was different. She did everything differently from them. Although he was sure she found the things he did pleasurable, she didn't beg for more. It was simply left where he left it, never continued by her.

"Pan? Why were you blushing earlier?" He asked again, but Pan took her a new initiative on his words.

"Well, your hand was on my butt and it was kind of awkward having it there and since I'm a woman and all…" She began to trail off when she heard an exasperated sigh escape Trunks' smooth lips.

"Pan, that's not what I was talking about. You know it to. I can tell. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" She shook her head 'no' as he continued. "But I'd be more than willing to hear the other reason why you blushed. It had to have been something because you almost fell from my arms due to it." He watched as she blushed again. This is going to be something good. I can tell. (A/N: Trunks 'can tell' a lot of things.)

"Well, umm… you _really_ don't want to hear why. You'll probably think it's weird and then you'll leave and I'll be all alone again." She said, whispering her words through pouted lips as her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I won't leave and it can't be too much stranger than what some of my "fans" have said and done." He said, beginning to blush furiously at some of those things. At least I hope it isn't stranger because those things were awfully strange and degrading.

"I was just thinking about how warm you were."

Pan paused in her explanation and Trunks decided to butt in, "Is that all?" He sighed. How strange. What's weird about that after all….

But the favor was returned, but Trunks' thoughts were interrupted this time. "No, there's more. I'm not that silly, but thanks _a lot_ for thinking so." She replied sticking her tongue out, making Trunks ponder her earlier statement. She continued to explain, "And, like most people, I thought you were looking extremely sexy. The I began to let my thoughts wander and I was soon asking myself if you looked this good naked."

She was interrupted once more, "Of course I do!" Trunks said with a burst to his ego at her thoughts.

"Hang on, there's still more." She took a deep breath to ready herself, then continued, "Umm… I wondered what your," She cleared her throat. "Manhood was like…"

Still to be interrupted, "It's quite true to the legends. About princes I mean. Large and very suck able. Would you like to try?" He grinned as her face and neck became red and she stuttered with her words.

"I… uh… m…m-m-ma." He put a finger up to her lips and made a shushing sound.

"Pan," He paused for a small laugh. "I was just kidding, but you should have seen your face. Red as a cherry. Much sexier though." He said going off on a train of thought, "Yeah, they just don't taste the same as you do. To think, one woman can hold sexiness and taste over thousands of deliciously scrumptious fruits." He bent his head and allowed his tongue to fall upon her red lips and run across them with gentle strokes. He felt her lips open and her tongue come to join his with small tender passes. He wrapped his tongue around hers before cautiously moving into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure as his hands flit over her skin, touching everything for no more than seconds. He relished in her touch, indulging in the delicacy only he had. Her hands ran through his hair, massaging his neck and kneading his back while her body changed to be floating in the air as he was.

They broke apart for mere seconds, only to catch their breath, before rendering her mouth useless to turn him away, not that he thought she would if she had the chance. His hands roamed over her back, up to her hair and back down again. He would have loved to touch other places, but their situation wouldn't permit it. If he let go, he'd lose her and that definitely wasn't what he wanted.

Pan felt his need ripple through her body and broke their heated kiss. "Why don't we go to the beach?" She whispered and felt his head nod upon her neck. The air began to whisk around them once more. But they didn't fly for long. The beach was looming upon them as an eerie mist set in. (A/N: Sounds sort of like a mystery novel. Bum Bum Bum….) Pan turned her head to gaze upon the oceanic scene as they approached. It was as beautiful as she'd been told by her Yume (A/N: I know I haven't talk about her in awhile, but that's Pan's friend). No wonder she always came here with her boyfriends.

Trunks stopped high up in the air as he stared down at the ocean. That's cool looking. I wonder what it would be like to swim with it being so dark.

You'd probably get eaten. A little voice said in the back of his head.

Shut up!

Pan strained to see the ocean. She really wasn't in the position to get a good view of it. She leaned over herself so far she began to fall from Trunks' arms again; once again it was her fault. She flailed her arms back and grabbed a hold of anything she could get her hands on. She felt Trunks' hands move to her back and him whisper "Don't pull or you'll never get to see what IT is like." Pan groaned when she realized what she was holding onto. Well, at least I know that he wasn't lying about his manhood being "according to legend". She smiled at her thoughts. I've dreamed of something like this. Maybe not so weird, but with him. She felt him stiffen under her touch and was amazed to find that it could get bigger.

When she was back in an upright position in his arms she whispered shyly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was trying to see the water, but I couldn't really see it from where I was so I leaned over and then I began to fall. So I grabbed at whatever I could so I wouldn't fall. I swear I wasn't trying to do anything. If I wanted to, I would have just asked." Pan began rambling through her explanation.

"It's alright, but can you let go now. He's a bit happy and I don't thin you want to see him when he's overly happen. Bad things tend to happen." Pan believed him. Mainly because she could feel him poking into her side. She smirked evilly up at him.

"Are you sure you want me to let go?" Her hands ran along his long shaft and she heard him moan in pleasure. "I don't think your interests lie in me letting go." After a couple more seconds and moaning she released him and could feel his disappointment.

"I might not want you to stop, but I think that this is hardly the place for these kinds of actions." Trunks slid his tongue down her neck and chest until he reached the 'V' of her dress. She shivered in anticipation, but he didn't continue. He pushed a button on his watch, lighting it up enough for him to read by. He frowned. Two thirty in the morning. That sucks. I guess I should probably take her home now, but I have to say that was definitely the best first date I've ever been on. "I think I better get you home now."

"Well, I think you think too much." Pan said defiantly. "Maybe I don't want to go home. It's not like I'm still a little girl who lives with her parents." Pan frowned. This isn't fair. I was just beginning to be amused.

"Well, then I'll take you to your apartment and I'll wait until you fall asleep before I leave. Is that okay?" Trunks asked, trying to make a compromise.

Much to his distress Pan replied negatively, "Why would you do that? So you can rape me while I'm asleep?"

Trunks smirked down at her. "As you said earlier, "If I wanted to, I would have just asked." So, does that sound like a good plan to you?" He asked as he slipped his hands up her dress and began to rub his hands up and down her stomach.

Pan moaned. He really is quite persuasive when he does that. I think I'd do anything he asked if he did that while asking. Pan nodded her head dumbly as she moaned once more. "Don't stop." She saw him nod his head regally and then he took off flying towards her apartment. How does he know where it is?

Trunks smirked. Works like a charm every time. "I'm going in the right direction aren't I?"

She nodded once more and went back to thinking about the wonderful sensations his hands were giving her.

A/N: Well, that was the latest chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I know I take awhile to get out these chapters, but if y'all reviewed faster, you'd get 'em faster. You know, if you don't like checking all the time to see if I've updated all you have to do is click the little review button, review and then before submitting check the box for author alert. It tells you when I update and since I don't have any other stories going, if you get one from me it's for this story, but I'm going to post a new story up when this one is done. I started it awhile ago so it has like 10 chapters already, but I got tied up with another one of my stories and so I had to take it off so I could write the other one. Y'all could read that after this story, or you could read one of my other stories. My author's note and the disclaimer together equal 399 words total. That's a lot. The chapter total is more that that. It's about 3,216. Oh well! Please review, I need seven to update.

Forgotten Beauty


	8. Insinuations

A/N: I'm going to try cutting back on how long the author's notes are…. Please give me 7 reviews and tell me what you think needs to happen/be done. That'll help a lot. Love y'all!

Disclaimer: Did you know the creator of DBZ and my sis have the same initials? They're both A.T. Exciting, huh?

By the way there's about 13 of y'all on the author alert list, but I don't think all of y'all are reviewing. Why not try it?

Trunks landed on the stairs to her apartment door, but his passage was barred by a door with a lock and he had no key. Does Pan have one? He questioned himself. Of course you dolt! This is her apartment! Get a clue!

"Pan, honey, do you have the key on you?" Trunks asked gently nudging Pan from her sleep.

"Yeah." She replied and began to fish through her purse in an attempt to find the key. She withdrew her hand triumphant, "Here." She said simply as she dropped the key into his smooth palm. Chills raced up her arm as she felt his hand close around hers, warming them with the small touch.

Trunks took the key and unlocked the door as he waltzed through the passageway. He glanced around the unfamiliar apartment, at all the doors, in bewilderment before strolling down the hallway towards the first door. He opened it and peeked inside, but was disappointed to find it was just a small closet. He turned to the right just slightly down the hallway to the next door. The door was left wide open to reveal a bathroom. He continued on until finally he came upon the last two doors. The first on the left had to be a guest room. It was completely bland and seemed to only have the bare necessities in it for a stay. He crossed his fingers and opened the last door to be ushered into the most contrasting room he'd ever seen.

The walls were covered in posters of famous and not-so-famous rock bands, but her dresser, desk, and backboard to the bed had a flower design on them. For whatever reason, though, he liked the way she had combined elegance with what he supposed to be a more wild side to her. Her bed was the picture of innocence with a green comforter strewn across the bed with purple sheets a shade darker than his hair. But the minute he glanced above her bed to the ceiling he was met with rock posters and TV posters from some of the odder shows on TV that he wouldn't have expected to see in the same room as the bed. But then if he thought back to the conditions under which he met her, it seemed that this room was made for her. He assumed it was, due to the fact that this was her apartment and she'd probably furnished it herself. She was a beautiful girl with a wild side and he liked the thoughts that brought.

I need someone new and interesting. I'm tired of the same old boring girls that only want to impress me for my money and such. I only hope she's for real and this isn't all just a dream. "Nice room." Trunks commented to himself but received an 'I like it too' in reply. He smirked down at her as he lay her down on the bed. "Shall I strip you now or later?" He asked in a joking tone, expecting her eyes to pop open in astonishment, but receiving no reply.

Pan peaked out of one eye a couple second later. "Trunks, will you just lay down and shut up? I'm tired." Pan managed to get out before her drooping eyes closed once more. She could feel Trunks' astonishment, but she could care less. She really was tired and she didn't mind if he stayed the night.

"You sure you don't want me to sleep somewhere else?" He asked, still unsure even though he hadn't even suggested his sleeping with her. He saw Pan's head go up in down in what he took to mean 'yes' before he slid over her and onto the other side of the bed to lay down. His arms involuntarily slid around her waist pulling her closer to his warmth.

Pan cuddled up to his strong chest and relished in the butterflies this man was giving her. She'd never done anything of this sort with a man before, especially not on the first date, but for some reason this felt right. She wasn't bothered by this at all. Nor was she bothered by the wet she felt slipping down her neck as Trunks' tongue slid to her collarbone where a small kiss was placed. He left her alone after that she assumed because she had fallen asleep. Who could blame her after all? If they'd felt this comfortable with someone they'd just met, they'd be in the same boat, right? Or was she just going insane?

Videl meandered through the streets on her way to visit Pan. She hadn't seen her in awhile and she wanted to check up on her even though Gohan had said she was fine last night. She still felt uncomfortable knowing her daughter had just up and left with a man she hardly new past what the media presented.

With only her thoughts to keep her company, Videl was able to arrive at Pan's apartment much faster. She buzzed Pan's apartment in hopes that she would be up and ready to be seen by the world. She didn't know the disappointment she'd be in for when she saw Pan.

After a couple times more of buzzing, Videl took Pan to be still in bed or maybe showering, so she let herself into the apartment building with the spare key Pan had given her and Gohan. I hope she's not still asleep. It'll defeat the whole purpose of me coming over. I wanted to take her out somewhere. Videl thought with a sigh.

Videl slipped the key into the lock and turned then opened the door. She heard sounds coming from the kitchen and guessed it was Pan making breakfast and just hadn't been able to hear her over the noises she was making. Heavens knows I have trouble hearing people over her cooking. She thought, but what she saw when she reached the kitchen entrance stopped every thought in her head.

Trunks heard someone approaching and braced for impact. He didn't know who this person was, but it definitely wasn't Pan. Of that he was sure. He turned off the burners to everything to lessen the noise so he'd be able to hear whatever was said first. When he turned around he saw a woman who looked very similar to Pan, albeit older with a slightly different shaped face and shorter hair.

A scream erupted from the woman's mouth. Trunks grimaced and covered his ears as his eyes closed tight in pain. When he thought the noise had stopped he uncovered his ears and opened his eyes. She was still making noise, just not as loudly as before. "Woman don't you know what those screams do to my ears?" He asked, sounding very much like his father to his shock.

Videl frowned at his insolence. How could he dare to speak to his elders like that? Wait, that makes me sound old. She thought as she walked towards him, "Now you listen here young man. You are _not_ to speak to me in that tone of voice. It was blatantly disrespectful and calling me "woman." How dare you? Do I look like you own me? I think not. Secondly this is _not_ your house. I have more ownership over this house than you do. And my next question, _what the hell are you doing in my daughter's house?_"

Trunks squinted as the screeching flew from her tiny frame to smack him. This woman could almost compare to his mother. He'd hate to see what Pan's grandmother was like. It was a family _full_ of screechers. Trunks cleared his throat to hopefully cover up his weakness, "Well… you see… Pan and I went out on a date…"

Videl immediately cut in, "Oh, I see. So you're the boy that she went out with last night. Gohan said something about a boy she met in a restraint that was 'pulling the moves on her'." Trunks stared in shock as this 'Videl' said all that with a smile on her face. And who said he was 'pulling moves' anyways? "I guess you must have some really good moves if Pan fell for them. She's not really one for that kind of stuff. And you apparently got her in bed while you were at it. Gohan's not going to be happy. You'd best watch it and hope he doesn't hear of this. I won't tell, but Pan might accidentally say something, or maybe someone else. Who knows?"

"Uh… we didn't do anything, for starters. Well, not of that sort. Secondly, if you don't live here, why are you here? I was trying to make breakfast."

Videl ignored his last comment as she strolled right on past him and further into the kitchen. "Alrighty, if this is going to be a good breakfast, you're going to have to make something better than scrambled eggs."

Trunks, once again, stared in shock at this woman. She just swept into the place like she owned it. Not that he was complaining because the food she was cooking smelled a lot better than his beginning to burn eggs.

Pan walked into her kitchen, into the enticing smells. "Mmm…. Smells like Mom's kitchen." She, of course, expected to see Videl waltzing around her kitchen just waiting for Pan to come in and share a meal with her, but what she saw was a purple-haired male; quite to her shock. The man turned around to be none other than the Prince. He smiled devilishly at her as he strode over and began to lead her over to a seat at the table. Her chair was pulled out for her and then pushed back in when she'd sat down.

"I made breakfast." Trunks lied. Then again, he thought, white lies never hurt anyone too bad. And brownie points have never hurt me.

Pan smiled. What a sweetie.

A/N: I know it's not the best. But at least it's something, right? Please don't forget to review. Sorry it took so long to get this out. Love y'all!

Forgotten Beauty


	9. Thoughtful Regularity

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but you know the excuses: Too much school work. Not for me! It was easy, but I was just lazy. Nobody's perfect. And I'm far from it; my friends remind me every day. Just for any young readers: there's some harsh language.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership as I claim no excuses.

The breakfast had gone exquisitely. However, his morning was quite contrary. Here he was at the castle once more; bored as always. Yet, his reason for boredom was due to a lack of effort on his mother's part to give him work, nor his father's who offered to "beat his ass" for not checking in and worrying his mother. This boredom wasn't even to be blamed on his sister. She's offered plenty of times for him to take her shopping; she's even said she'd "allow" him to go to a store of his own picking. His boredom was his fault. He took up on none of these marvelous offerings, but rather chose to sit and contemplate his new relationship.

Now, don't get me wrong; this relationship fascinated him. He'd never gone this long into a relationship without "fucking" the girl. Not only that, but this woman hadn't even offered herself. She's allowed him to touch her, but then everyone seemed to, even the married women. These women excluded his mother, sister, grandmother, and other relatives of course. He'd never dream of touching them and he hoped they felt the same.

But this woman; she was like a brain teaser. He thought he had her figured: trying to be difficult at first; then hard to get; then he wondered for awhile if she were oblivious, but now he wondered to the truth of any of those. "Who is this woman and how can she cause so much uncertainty in me?"

"Lalalala" She skipped down the hall; much to her mistress's disgust.

"Princess, stop that skipping. You know how childish you look when you do that. Your mother will be quite disappointed in the habits you're forming. Perhaps it's the result of those "city" kids you've been associating with?"

Bra looked up at the tall woman who reminded her of a crow with glasses: black straw hair; black eyes; a very long and pointy nose; and long limbs and fingers. How can this woman be anything, but that? She questioned herself before imperiously replying, "You're quite mistaken. Mother loves skipping and technically I'm still a child; so why not "enjoy it while I can" as you always say? And those "city" kids as you call them are much more sophisticated than I am. Their parents believe that they should act classy to impress me and the rest of my family."

"It's "the rest of my family and _I_" not the other way around." The woman interrupted Bra's rant.

"In any case," Bra continued as if she hadn't noticed the interruption. "I don't "associate" with these kids. I hang with them. You should really familiarize yourself with these terms. Or you're never going to be able to keep up with the modern society."

"Princess, where are we going?" The woman asked as they took another turn down a seemingly endless hall.

"Oh, nowhere special; just to go bother Trunks. See if maybe he's talking to himself again. And if he is, then it's prolly…"

"Probably."

"Yes, prolly about where he was last night. Not that I'd tell father if I knew. Maybe I won't even black mail him into taking me to the mall. Especially if it's about Pan. I wouldn't want to spoil this relationship for him. She seemed to be a very nice girl with spunk. That'll be good for Trunks. Plus she's honest, caring, and so on."

Bra continued to ramble on until she reached a set of double doors with intricate swirls done in a passionate blue color. She stopped her drastic hand movements to knock on the door in what the mistress would call "unladylike." Her knock went unanswered though, so she took the liberty of letting herself in. It was better this way anyway. Trunks wouldn't know she was here and would let on to more information for her gossip-ready mind to soak up.

Pan skipped through the halls of work. She was quite the happy woman after all. She'd met her "prince charming", who ironically enough was a very charming prince and she'd gotten a bonus from work for her diligence. If that was what they wanted to call it. As she'd told Yume many times before, "I don't consider playing games all day hard work, but if they're willing to pay me for doing so, then by God, I'll do it!"

"Hey Yume!" Pan said as she strolled into their office. "Today's wonderful, isn't it? I mean the sun is shining.." Pan glanced outside the window at the dark sky and torrents of rain. "Okay, maybe it's not shining, but today's a good day, regardless of whether or not it's beautiful."

"Alrighty then. I'm going to ask this once and only once: What the hell are you on?" Yume retorted to Pan's singing, while busily running a little man in a jump suit across the computer screen to get to a bowl… of what she couldn't tell.

Pan giggled excitedly and considered her options. She could a) tell Yume a ridiculously silly answer that she was on love or b) tell Yume she was on Novocain. She decided "b" was the better of the two: it required the least amount of explanations. "Nothing much, just Novocain. I went to the dentist."

"Oh." Yume replied dejectedly. "And I was so hoping for something interesting to distract me from work."

Pan laughed once more. "Alright. I guess I can tell you the truth. I'm currently running high on Love!" Pan replied excitedly.

The expected actions from Yume soon followed. "OH MY GOD! You got a hot date? And before you ask: he has to be hot, otherwise he wouldn't dare go for you. What's his name? Where's he from? Is he nice? A biker? Or is he a good boy? What about his parents? The mom had best be nice. Wouldn't want a horrible mother-in-law."

Pan allowed her to rattle on for a moment, until she got to the mother-in-law. "Woah! Yume! We're not getting married just yet. We've hardly even started dating. If it can even be called dating. I'll tell you all that I know about him if you give me just a second. That is assuming you don't already know the majority of this stuff. I'd be shocked if you didn't. but who knows. Seeing as to how you're not a big fan of this man as most of the planet is."

"Pan, you're killing me. Just tell me who he is already!" Yume was poised and ready to leap up and dance around the room excitedly, but what she heard made her stop for a few seconds.

"His name's Trunks Vegeta Briefs." However, this was only for a short time. They were soon jumping around the room gleefully.

"Five minutes!" A man shouted into the room before walking away with a bewildered look on his face.

"That guy's weird. Reminds me of that commercial they always play at the movies." Pan said with the same bewildered look on her face.

"Oh! I know what you're talking about. Those concession guys! They're my heroes!"

Pan laughed at her ridiculous friend before, "We have to get going. The meeting _is_ in five minutes. Don't want to be late to another meeting. Boss might get mad again."

Yume nodded her head and the duo left the room.

"Aaaaah! What the hell are you doing in here!" Trunks yelled as his sister waltzed into his room like she owned it. Then again she did that with everything, acted like she owned it, that is. "I was busy, can't you tell?"

"Oh I can tell. And now I know where you were and why. You dirty dirty boy. I can't believe you slept over at _her_ house on the first date. Tsk tsk. I knew you were going out with her last night, but I would have thought you'd have the decency to let her have the first night to herself."

"Shut up! It wasn't like that. We were only sleeping."

"Uh huh! I know what you were really doing!" Trunks turned a very dark shade of red. "How can you blush when I say that. You've had sex so many times. I don't see why it bothers you to talk about it. Oh well…"

"Really, Bra. I don't think I could do that with her just yet. She's more important than the rest. It's hard to imagine, but she is. And I hardly know her." Trunks sighed and leaned back once more on his pillows.

Bra came over and sat on the edge of his bed. "Huh. That's sweet. Where'd my teacher go? She must have left right after we came in. She so polite. Much more than I am. Oh well! Hope everything works out with you and Pan! Love ya, Bro!" Bra kissed Trunks on the cheek the left the way she came in.

A/N: Sorry bout the long wait. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!

Forgotten Beauty


	10. Definitely A Dream

A/N: It's here!

Disclaimer: Still wishing upon that useless star

"We should go out tonight!" Yume excitedly threw her hands up in the air as she finished her week's work. "I can stay out as late as I want! I'm finished! I'm finished!"

Pan stared as her friend began dancing from one side of the room to the other. "Just gotta tell the whole world, dontcha? Make everyone jealous. I'm not sure that I have time. After all, I'm not done and I'd like to finish all my week's work before Wednesday." Her fingers tapped the desk as she thought over what she had time for. "Then again, maybe I have time. What the hell. We haven't been out clubbing in 3 days. It's not normal. Let's go home now so we can look our best!"

They high-fived before jumping out the widow. "Meet you at 9 in front of the Green Flame!" Yume yelled back at Pan.

Clothes flew from the immense closet as Pan rummaged for the perfect outfit. One she had just gotten. It needed to be new. She felt new after that date.

"Ah hah! She pulled out the pink mini with the matching black corset top. The top easily slipped on and Pan laced it up. "Awww... you're kidding, right? I just bought this and it fit fine. How could I need something larger? Maybe I should have gotten a three." She tugged and pulled before discovering, "Oops! I forgot to undue the zipper." Pan giggled unceasingly.

With everything correctly in place Pan turned to the mirror with a grin that quickly turned upside down. "My hair! How will I be able to fix it quickly enough to be ready by 9? It's already 7. Wait! It's 7! I left work at 5. What the hell has taken me so long? Where'd the time go? I better hurry."

She rushed around putting a curler in her hair then curling an eyelash. "Shit! How the hell does anyone manage to try curling their eyelash with a curling iron? I'm such an idiot!"

"Never. You're too majestic to be an idiot."

Pan screamed at the unexpected voice. "Uh oh. Sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you. I tried being a gentleman and waiting at the door, but I'd been there ten minutes before I came in myself. I guess you didn't hear me. I can see why though."

The smooth laugh made Pan calm down enough to apologize, "Sorry 'bout that. Yume, my friend, and I are going clubbing tonight and I was trying to get ready."

Trunks walked over and slipped the curling iron from her hands as he kissed her lips. "Now, about getting ready; want me to call a stylist? They could have you looking, if possible, more beautiful."

"That'd be too much trouble and I don't have the money for something like that. I can do it myself. I was getting along just fine. Couldn't you tell? I was already dressed!" Pan began her frantic behavior once again. "I need to fix my hair, makeup, and get to the club."

She plucked the curling iron from Trunks' hands. "If I drive to the club then I can do my makeup in the car. So I really just need to do my hair. That shouldn't be too hard. That gives me... 30 minutes! I can do this." She turned to Trunks as if looking at him would assure him, but standing next to him were three beautiful women.

"Trunks, honey, did you bring the limo?" The woman with the hair products questioned.

"Of course he did! That's why I'm here!" The beautiful brunette smiled as she twirled keys on a finger.

"Good then we'll get her ready on the way and we should be good to go as long as Rin and I can get her fixed up in time." This woman had long flowing red hair. Pan had never been a fan of red-heads, but this woman could make her change her mind.

"Trunks, Marie and I are ready to go already so there's no need to wait. Oh, but we need to get the clothes that I brought along out of the limo. I like this girl's clothes. Very nice, ummm..." She frowned as she tried to remember if she'd been told Pan's name.

Makes you wonder about that whole blonde thing, doesn't it? "It's Pan." Simply stated was just the way to go with this girl, or so it seemed.

"Okay then. I'm sure you know that I'm Rin and the red-head is Marie. But you don't know the brunette. She's Sam. Her favorite thing to do is drive like a madman. But she _is_ going to control herself tonight, am I right?" She glared at Sam who glared right back before nodding her head sheepishly.

"Good. Let's go!" The three girls headed out with Trunks following.

He stopped halfway down the hall and turned around to get Pan. "C'mon. You don't have to pay for anything and it's no trouble. These girls love to make me happy and you make me happy. So everyone wins, unless you don't want to be with me?"

Pan stared at Trunks. That puppy dog face was irresistible in its self, but with her private viewing Pan knew even without it she wanted to be with him. Great body, rich, and nice. How much better could it get? "No, no." She tripped over herself trying to get the words and herself out as quickly as possible.

Trunks had her in his arms in an instant. Smiling mischievously as he claimed her lips, "I'm glad you see it that way." He said upon the release of her lips.

Yume had taken a seat outside the club. She'd arrived a couple minutes earlier than she was supposed to; big mistake on her part. Pan never got anywhere on time. She was probably sitting at home burning her self with a curling iron or something stupid like that. She'd show up 15 minutes late, apologize to an extreme, begging her forgiveness, then she'd give in and they'd head inside. It was a routine.

However, for the first time since Pan was allowed to drive her self to events, she was on time. Yume watched the limo pull up and was immediately disgusted. She hated rich people. They were always so snooty. After all that's what she loved about Gohan. He was handsome, middle class, and no where near snooty. He was most certainly the most perfect man in the world.

The swooning female, already out of it, almost fainted when she saw Pan step out of the limo. Not because she was riding in the limo, but rather because when she glanced at her watch it was a minute before 9 and Pan was where she promised to meet her. Right in front of the Green Flame!

Yume ran to Pan and hugged her. "WOW! I can't believe you're on time for the first time! I really can't believe it. Who are you and what have you done to Panny?"

"Oh thanks! I don't get any compliments on how good I look, or the company I arrive in. Instead I get a friend who's shocked I'm here on time. Plus, I've been on time before; my dad was psycho about being on time so every time he drove I was there before time. So what are you talking about?" Pan gasped for air.

"Heh heh. Sorry, but it is amazing. And speaking of your company, what's up with it? I mean, I knew you'd had a date with the Prince, but I didn't realize we were bringing dates with us."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but he just appeared…"

"I just appeared? That's so nice. Make me look like the villain."

"You are the villain. You almost made my dear friend have a heart attack. Not to mention you did just appear and scared me none the less." Pan said with her tongue already emerging from her mouth. "Anyways, it's his fault that I'm on time. He had his driver, hair stylist, and makeup artist get me ready."

"Hey! They aren't my stylists! They're my sisters. I just have access to anything I want. And I wanted you to look as best as possible and be on time without lighting your apartment on fire."

Yume laughed at her friend as her tongue slowly retracted and she looked pouty. "She's only mad because she lit one of her apartments on fire trying to style her hair for a date two years ago. It was pretty funny come to think of it."

Trunks and Yume shared a grin before trying to console Pan, "It's okay. I won't hate you as long as you don't light anything of mine on fire. Actually I wouldn't hate you then either because I can replace anything."

Pan continued to pout before Trunks surprised her by wrapping her up in his arms. She couldn't help but grin after. What girl doesn't want to be in a guy's arms?

A/N: There you are. I've noticed no reviews, but I was having fun with the chapter so I actually finished. I'm not really sure what I want to do next. If you have some great idea for the next chapter, or even just a starter for me, that'd be nice if you'd give them to me. Please Please review!

Forgotten Beauty


End file.
